


A Hairy Situation

by Letmebecomeataboo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Sirius Black, M/M, Oblivious Remus Lupin, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmebecomeataboo/pseuds/Letmebecomeataboo
Summary: Sirius Black has never had a problem with his friend Remus. He still doesn't, it's just, when did Remus get so hot? And a new haircut is certainly not making it any easier for Sirius to get his mind together.





	A Hairy Situation

The 1970’s. A time of love and hate and cold wars and music. A time where fashion was questionable, and the teenagers rebellious. And all of these things fitted the seventeen-year-old Sirius Black perfectly. He loved attention and never got bored of a good prank. He probably had more detentions on his record than anyone else in his year, but he didn’t mind. At the time, in the year 1977, Sirius Black’s life changed forever. Because here he was, on the first day of his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sitting cross-legged in his dorm bed, staring wide eyes at his friend Remus.

“Mate, you can’t be serious!” James Potter exclaimed, sitting in the bed across from Sirius’s, looking just as shocked. Remus swallowed, and shrugged.

“I want to. I’m sick of looking like this. I have looked like this since first year. But my mum would never let me do it, so I had to wait until I got here.” James shook his head.

“Maybe there’s a reason she won’t let you do it?” Sirius suggested, not entirely convinced of his friend’s idea. The last boy in the room, Peter, nodded in agreement. Remus raised an eyebrow at Sirius.

“Are you, Mr I’m never Sirius, love rebelling, Black, telling me what I should do?” Sirius shrugged. He tried to look Remus right in the eyes, but failed, and looked away.

Ever since the last few weeks before the summer, when the group had gone bathing in the lake, Sirius hadn’t been able to look directly at Remus. Something had changed that day, seeing Remus in only his underpants, covered in scars, but still toned and muscular. Most would probably say that Sirius had a crush, but that wouldn’t be possible, as Remus was his best mate, right? No, Sirius had come to the term that his brain was just a little wonky. A little cough from Peter brought Sirius back to the real world. He could see Remus looking confused at him, and a smirking James behind Remus. Sirius shook his head, feeling some of his hair fall out the messy bun he had made in his neck.

“You done staring?” The slightly irritated Remus asked in an annoyed tone. Sirius blinked.

“Sorry, I was just imagining how it would look. Are you really sure?” He stuttered out.

The room was quiet. Remus rolled his caramel coloured eyes.

“If none of you dimwits are helping, I’m doing it myself.” Then Remus turned on his lanky legs and stalked into the bathroom. With a groan, James rolled of his bed.

“If he’s insisting, I might just make sure he doesn’t cut himself in the process.” Then he followed the wolf boy into the bathroom.

Ten minutes passed. Then James came back from the bathroom.

“Well?” Peter whispered. James shrugged.

“Could be worse.”

Sirius looked up from the magazine he was reading. Just then, Remus came out of the bathroom.

Sirius felt his face go slack. Ever since Sirius had first meet Remus on the train their first year, he had had the same exact haircut. A mop of dirty blond hair, in a half long curly mess flying around his head. But the Remus standing in front of Sirius right now, did not have that hairstyle. The guy who had just come out of the bathroom actually looked like he had style. Remus’s head was shaved except on the top, where his curls still hung loosely and messily down in his forehead. The person in front of them was radiating confidence and a still coolness. Sirius was sure he had never met this person before. Until he smiled. And then suddenly this cool, strange person in front of them turned into the same goofy boy they had known for six years.

“Fuck.” Sirius muttered, as he once again found himself staring at Remus. Sirius officially had a crush.

\---------------

Usually, Sirius was a very forward guy, who didn’t care what people thought of him. But for the past week, Sirius had somehow lost all his cool. Every time he spotted Remus, Sirius became a stuttering mess that didn’t know what to do with his body. And after his sudden change in style, more girls were noticing how good-looking Remus actually was. It wasn’t that he hadn’t been considered handsome before, but the hair had shaped his face in an awkward way that concealed his best features. Now, with his mostly short hair, people were noticing features about Remus no one had known had existed. For his thick eyebrows, to his sharp jawline and his high cheekbones. And Sirius kind of wished he was the only one who could see it.

“Sirius? Siri? Pads, Paddy, Padfoot?” Sirius pulled himself out of his trance.

“Huh?” He said dazed, and turned his attention from where Remus was standing by the door to the Greathall, talking to a Ravenclaw girl from their Herbology class, and over to James who was talking.

James sighed.

“You could just ask him out.” The bespectacled boy said, annoyed with his friend.

“Excuse me? Ask, ask Moony out? Haha, now you’re just joking. I’m not gay.” Sirius freaked out a little panicked.

To stop himself from spewing more words, he quickly showed some cereal into his mouth. James rolled his eyes as he took a bite of his croissant. Just then, Remus leaned in and gave the Ravenclaw a short hug.

“Okay, maybe I’m a little gay, and very irritated. But I’m not asking him out. Nope.” Sirius rambled.

“Suit yourself.” James shrugged.

Remus was grinning when he sat down across from his friends by the Gryffindor table.

“This new haircut is everything! Margarethe Dorian just asked if I wanted to go to Hogsmead with her on Saturday. I have a date with Margarethe Dorian!” The smile on Remus face faltered a little when he saw his friends faces.

None of them were meeting his eyes. Peter had suddenly become very interested in the conversation between Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadow who were sat next to him, and James had diverted his full attention to trying to see if he could fit a whole croissant into his mouth at once. Remus sent the two strange looks, before turning to say something to Sirius. But there to he found a wall. Sirius had his long hair covering his face, nearly hitting the milk in his cereal bowl.

“Guys?” Remus asked the three. James chewed slowly.

“Aren’t you happy for me? I have never been asked out before!”

Sirius slowly looked up at Remus from between the long, black lock of hair.

He looked like he wanted to say something. But what he said wasn’t what Remus expected.

“I can’t.” Sirius whispered, then he practically ran from the hall. James swallowed the last piece of croissant.

“Peter.” He said, and grabbed the back of the smaller boy’s robe. A stumbling Peter got to his feet along with the more graceful James. Then the two followed Sirius out.

“Um, guys?” Remus called confused after them as he was left by himself at the table.

“What the hell?” He thought out loud. Was it something he had done?

\-----------------

For the next two days, Sirius didn’t talk to Remus at all. Which was hard. Very hard. On Sirius’s request, Peter and James made it their mission to make sure that Sirius and Remus were never left alone together. But the last class of their Friday posed some problems in that area. Sirius and Remus were the only ones from the group that had alchemy, and James and Peter were forced to part ways with them. As Sirius shuffled his way up the stairs beside Remus, he actually contemplated skipping the whole class. Remus wasn’t saying anything, which relieved Sirius a little. Maybe he could sit with Charles from Hufflepuff during the class. Charles was nice. Just as Sirius thought that, he felt something grab onto his arm, and pull him in behind a statue.

Behind the statue was a secret corridor. Not secret for Sirius and his friends, but secret for most of the other students on Hogwarts. It was obviously Remus who had pulled Sirius in there.

“Mate, we’ll be late.” The black-haired boy said, and tried to get back into the main corridor.

“Screw that.” Remus growled.

“Why won’t you talk to me? Hell, you won’t even be close to me. What have I done?” Remus continued in a softer tone.

Sirius shook his head, causing some of his hair to fall out of the ponytail he had made. Almost subconsciously, Remus reached out a hand to pull the hair from Sirius eye.

“Stop!” Sirius suddenly shouted. Remus drew his hand back like he had been burned.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t. I just wanted to.” Remus stuttered.

“Just don’t Remus. I can’t deal with this.”

If Remus had ever been confused before, it was nothing compared to what he was seeing now. Sirius, his best friend for six years, was standing before him, tears in his eyes and fists balled up.

“Sirius?” Remus asked again, “Can’t deal with what?”

Sirius swallowed.

“You. I can’t deal with you. You and that Ravenclaw girl.” Remus wrinkled his brows.

“Margarethe? What does she have to do with anything?”

Sirius shook his head, making more hair come loose.

“Doesn’t matter. Let’s go.” Sirius said while making his way past Remus.

“No. Tell me.” Remus said, and grabbed Sirius’s hand, pulling him back to himself.

“You want me to tell you? Want me to tell you why? Fine! I’ll damn well tell you why! I like you Remus. Like, like you. And I hate it, because you don’t like me back. And now you have that date with pretty Margarethe from Ravenclaw, and that fucking hurts. So much.” Then Sirius tore his arm out of Remus’ grasp, and ran out of the corridor.

 

“Sirius!” Remus called out as he followed his friend out. Never before had Remus actually been happy to be a werewolf. His naturally athletic body made him catch up to Sirius in no time. Grabbing the sleeve of Sirius’ robe, he forced the other boy to turn around.

“What…” Sirius began, but he was cut off by a pair of lips on his own. It only took Sirius a second to give in to Remus’ kiss, and grabbed onto the other boy’s shirt. Remus let out a little moan and used his hand to pull it through Sirius’ hair. When they realized they still needed to breath, the two pulled away.

“I never-I never actually liked Margarethe.” Remus whispered, panting. Sirius felt his face light up in a grin, and then he pulled Remus back into another kiss.

“Mr Black! Mr Lupin! Why on earth are you not in class?” A voice called from further down the hall. The two boys pulled away again.

“Sorry Professor McGonagall. We forgot.” Remus admitted sheepishly.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

“I can see that. But still. Detention both of you.” She said with a little smile.

“As you wish, Minnie.” Sirius shouted, and gave her a mock salute. When she laughed, Sirius’ smile grew even wider, before he pulled Remus into another kiss.

“Oh, stop that. Get to class!” McGonagall called out to them, but both boys could hear the smile in her voice.

“If you say so.” Remus said, and grabbed Sirius’s hand, pulling him along. Behind them stood the smirking Minerva McGonagall.

“That’s five galleons to me, Albus.” She whispered to herself, before turning around and walking back down the corridor.


End file.
